Story time
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Do you think you could tell me about our childhood? Like, the good stuff, not our mom getting... Drunk, or anything. Just, um, when we were together." / in which Jason is sad, so Thalia tells him stories from their childhood to cheer him up. Just some sibling love.


**Yooooo. So I've gotten tons of requests for a sibling love kind of story with Jason and Thalia and a couple requesting Jason and Thalia as kids. I love writing these two, and it was really fun to come up with stuff to put in here (yes, the stapler incident is included :))**

* * *

Jason sighed as he sat down underneath the shade of the pine tree. As much as he loved his friends, he was hoping for a few minutes of alone time, without having to worry about anything.

"Hey," a girl said. So much for alone time. "What's up, Jason?" She took a seat next to the son of Jupiter, who turned, ready to say something about quiet, but stopped when he realized it was just Thalia. "Why are you... Sitting here all alone?"

"I don't feel like dealing with people right now." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree with another sigh.

"Did something happen?" Thalia's tone softened. "Cause you can tell me-"

"No, no, I'm just... Never mind." Jason replied. To his surprise, Thalia sat down next to him and stared at him intensely.

"What's wrong?"'she asked, still staring him down. Jason knew that if he didn't answer now, they'd somehow end up tackling each other soon, because that was what they did when they argued. Also, it was near impossible for him to win a physical fight or an argument with his sister, so he decided to just answer.

"Nothing in particular is really wrong," Jason explained. "I'm just exhausted with studying and... And you know those moods where you just don't want to talk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sort of in that mood right now."

"Sort of?" Thalia asked, her tone slightly teasing.

"I mean, like, I like talking to you. You understand stuff." He said. Thalia grinned. "Piper, as much as I love her, is kind of... I don't know the word, exactly, but sometimes she doesn't understand about the whole-"

"Needing your alone time." She finished. Jason nodded.

"Exactly."

"What were you saying about studying?"

"Oh, yeah. Chiron started this school type thing for campers who live here year round. And I've been stressing over a test-"

"You," Thalia laughed. "Stressing over a test. Wow."

"It's not funny," Jason protested. "I just don't get all these crazy formulas and equations and-"

"Whoa, calm down." Thalia stared at him again. "Take a deep breath, okay? I can help you with that. I'm good at math."

"Oh, thank you." Jason sighed in relief. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Do you think you could tell me about our childhood? Like, the good stuff, not our mom getting... Drunk, or anything. Just, um, when we were together."

Immediately, Thalia's expression darkened, possibly from thinking about the bad memories. But then she forced a smile and said, "sure. I'll tell you about the day you were born."

* * *

Seven year old Thalia sat in the waiting room of their town's hospital, waiting patiently for when she could see her new sibling. Her mother had been in labor for three hours now, and since she wasn't exactly allowed to assist with that, she was stuck in the waiting room, watching as numerous different people came into the hospital, all with differing ailments. Finally, after what felt like forever, a nurse came and brought her back to her mother's room.

Beryl Grace was holding a bundle of something. Thalia's heart raced when she realized that it was her baby brother. Without thinking, she marched right up to the hospital bed.

"let me hold him," she demanded. The nurse made her sit down first, and she had to be extra careful, but there he was, her new baby brother. Thalia beamed. "What's his name?"

"Jason," her mother said sourly, like she didn't like that name. "Jason, after the goddess' favorite hero. To appease to Hera."

"Oh-Kay." Thalia said. She looked down at the baby once again and smiled. She was already beginning to like this kid.

* * *

"Before I got to see you, Zeus did. He told our mom to name you Jason." Thalia explained. "She didn't like that name, obviously." Jason nodded absently.

"Any more stories you have?" He asked.

"Well, there was that time you tried to eat a stapler." She said. Both siblings grinned at each other.

"This one sounds promising."

* * *

Thalia was sitting on the couch, carefully watching her baby brother. Their mother was still asleep, even though it was almost two in the afternoon. Jason was on the floor doing who knows what. Suddenly, he started crying. Alarmed, Thalia jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran over, surveying the scene. Jason's lip was bleeding and Thalia looked around for something that could've caused the injury. Her eyes fell on a stapler that was sitting on the floor and she sighed heavily.

"Jason," she groaned, lifting him up and balancing him on her waist. "Why would you try to eat a stapler?" The kid in question said nothing and continued crying. "Let's get you cleaned up, buddy." Thalia carried him into the kitchen, where she sat him down on the counter while she looked through the cabinets for something to help them. She finally located a washcloth, wet it, and pressed it to Jason's lip. You're supposed to put pressure on a wound, right?

Then she found Neosporin and dabbed that on the wound, frowning.

Thankfully, he hadn't stapled his lip, but the cut was still deep. She wondered if he would have a scar there. Thalia picked up her brother once again and carried him over to the couch. Jason was still crying, though he seemed to be in a little less pain.

"This is why we don't eat staplers, dummy." She grumbled.

* * *

By the end of the story, both of the siblings were laughing.

"You were so cute back then." Thalia reminisced.

"So I'm not cute now?" Jason joked.

"Eh..." They both erupted into laughter once more.

"Are there any more?" Jason finally asked. "There's got to be more than just two happy moments."

"I have one memory... I don't know if it's happy, exactly, but..."

"Tell me."

"Well, isn't someone demanding today?" Thalia chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

Being sick sucked big time, but for a couple of kids who's mother barely cared for them, well... Not so much.

"_AACHOO_!" Thalia sneezed and curled up underneath her blanket, trying to fall asleep. Unfortunately, with her head cold and little brother around, that was pretty difficult.

"Okay?" Jason asked. Thalia turned her head to face him and tried to smile, but it was more of a pained grimace.

"I'm okay, bud. Just a little sick."

"Sick?" The one time she needed peace and quiet, her brother decides to be all inquisitive. Awesome.

"Yeah, sick." Thalia answered, trying not to show her annoyance. "Hey, Jason?"

"Yes, 'Dalia?" She did find it kind of cute that he couldn't pronounce her name correctly.

"Can you give me a tissue out of that blue box right there?" Jason grabbed a tiny fistful of Kleenex from the box and handed it over. "Thanks, buddy." Thalia then fell asleep shortly after, without even thinking about what Jason might do. When she woke up, she found that the entire living room was littered with tissues, and that the entire box was empty. Jason was sitting in the middle of it all.

"Jason Grace," Thalia huffed.

Two days later, Thalia was feeling better, but Jason had caught her cold. She spent another few days taking care of him- complete with Disney movie marathons and frequent naps- until the toddler was back to messing with tissue boxes (or whatever it was that he did).

* * *

By the time she finished the story, it was getting dark out and smells of food wafted from the mess hall.

"Are you still feeling down?" Thalia asked, getting up and brushing the grass off of her jeans.

"Not so much anymore. But there's got to be more happy memories." Jason answered.

"Yeah, maybe some other time." She ruffled his hair. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

**Okay, turns out I can't do like, a young kids speech. That explains why Jason was mute for pretty much this whole thing. Meh. So yeah, what was your favorite story that Thalia told Jason? Honestly, I don't know. **

**Now i need some ideas/requests/suggestions from you guys. :)**


End file.
